


maybe we're perfect strangers

by TrueWords



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Arguing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueWords/pseuds/TrueWords
Summary: Or what would have happened if Veronica and Jughead actually had a real conversation. From seeing each other as the enemy to tolerating one another to being best friends, here’s what happens when the two of them stop pretending.





	maybe we're perfect strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays season to all ❤
> 
> This fic was written as part as the Jeronica Secret Santa of 2018, that I was modding this year on tumblr. I had a lot of fun writing this fic, and I hope everything-jeronica on tumblr likes it as well.
> 
> The story is set between season 1 and 2, if the events seem out of order well... it's because canon doesn't exist!

It’s a known fact, they _don’t_ like each other.

Jughead can’t stand Veronica. From the tip of her heels to the cape she’s always wearing to her self-confidence that he _immediately_ sees as arrogance... Veronica Lodge is definitely _not_ his favorite person in the world. And it could have been just that.

But messing with Betty and Archie? Making his best friend cry and having Archie doing her every bidding after a few weeks of being in Riverdale? That’s just _it_ for him. Or maybe he’s just jealous, jealous of the fact that in just a few short weeks she did manage to fit in when after years and years of trying to do so, he’s still seen as the outcast. The weirdo with the cheap beanie and the bags under his eyes, clear signs that he does spend his entire night in front of his computer. Or maybe it’s just the fact that the Lodge _is_ annoying as hell.

On the other side, Veronica can’t say she’s his biggest fan either. Jughead seems too out of reach for her, too busy acting tortured and being lost in his own world. She doesn’t have time for angsty teenagers, she’s here to reinvent herself, to start over and she won’t impose if he doesn’t appreciate her company. Too bad for him, because if anything, Veronica Lodge is and always will be a great friend.

So they _argue_.

A lot actually.

To the point that Archie, good old Archie have to ask them to just drop it on more than one occasion.

The first time is at Pop’s, they’re all sitting in their booth, boys on one side and girls on the opposite. Jughead’s reading the newspaper, Archie’s scribbling on his music sheet, Betty’s catching up on some homework and Veronica’s playing some game on her cellphone.

“I am officially bored.” says the Lodge, breaking the silence and catching everyone’s attention. Everyone except Jughead, who just rolls his eyes before turning the page of the Riverdale Register.

“ _Come on_ guys, you can’t tell me this is everything this town has to offer, another afternoon at Pop’s... why don’t we do something exciting?” Veronica is indeed bored, not by them but the present atmosphere. Also because this is the third Thursday afternoon in a row that they do this. And she just doesn’t do routine.

“Well we could go to my house.” suggests Archie. “My dad’s gonna be working pretty late, we could watch a movie.”

“And let me guess eat some pizza ?” adds Betty with a knowing smile. “Sounds like a plan, but I think V. was looking for something a little bit more entertaining than that.”

“Thank you B. I didn’t have the heart to tell sweet Archie off. Come on you guys, show me all the secret parts of Riverdale, I’m sure there is a ton to do, if not... let’s go out of town, let’s go to Greendale and snoop around !” Veronica’s tone is convincing enough to rally crowds no doubt, it seems to work on Archie and Betty.

But that’s before Jughead rolls his eyes once more and finally speak.

“Maybe it’s a strange concept for you, but some of _us_ do enjoy the peace and quiet.” He finally puts his newspaper down and shots her a annoyed look. “And come on _Greendale_? That place is creepy. What are you going to do, visit the Spellman Mortuary?”

“Well at least we’d be doing something... I’m sorry I wasn't aware that you were against fun, Jughead.” Veronica snaps back just as quickly, her expression as sardonic as his.

“No I’m against _your_ kind of fun, we’re fine, we don’t need to do anything, in fact we like spending our time here, at Pop’s, it was all fine until...” Jughead trails off, mostly because Archie is nodding no but that’s too late, they all know what Jughead is implying. And that’s all it takes to set Veronica over the edge and when she speaks next it’s loudly.

“Until _what_? Until I came along. Aren’t you tired of always blaming me for everything wrong in your life? Next time if it rains, it’s going to be on me too. God you’re such a walking cliché, enjoy your angst, I’ll go.”

“Says the girl with the designer bag, don’t use words you don’t understand, Lodge.”

“Are you calling me dumb Jones?”

All eyes are on them as both customers and employees are looking at them. Pop’s has gone completely silent and Archie is the one to speak next, trying to appease the tension.

“Guys drop it, okay? Let’s just go to my house, I’ll buy the pizzas.”

“Don’t bother.” Veronica’s tone is harsh and with one last menacing glance for Jughead, she rushes out.

Jughead goes back to his newspaper, doing his best to ignore Archie and Betty’s looks and questions. That’s really unlike him, but she does wake up the worst in him.

 

—

 

The next argument is just as dumb as the previous one, but in retrospective, none of them seem to be able to back up.

It’s all Veronica’s fault anyway. She does meddle once again in everybody’s life and she suggests an evening out at the drive-in, just the four of them at the back of Mr Andrews’ pickup truck, with lots and lots of popcorn. The only reason Jughead considers going it’s because Veronica promises to buy the tickets and the snacks as well.

What he doesn’t expect is Veronica to be by his locker the day before their evening out.

“What do you want?” Jughead ponders before being able to stop himself. He mentions for her to move away and Veronica does, after a deep sigh.

“Morning to you too Jones.” The brunette keeps her tone dry and somewhat polite.

“Again Lodge, _what_ do you want?” Jughead repeats himself as he’s shoving books inside his locker, ready to settle his trusted backpack on his shoulder and leave her where she stands. But Veronica is still there, apparently not threatened by his glare.

“Look. Do me a big favor and don’t go to the drive-in tomorrow.” Veronica speaks quickly, arms crossed on her chest, still looking impeccable. That shouldn’t piss him off but it does.

“I’m sorry what? Weren’t you making a big deal about it last time during lunch?” Jughead recalls.

“I was Jones, but not for you. I don’t plan on going either, just if Archie or Betty texts you, just make something up and tell them you can’t make it okay?” Veronica insists and he still can’t see why.

“Why? Then they’ll just be by themse... _Oh_.”

“And now you get it.”

Jughead growls, yes he gets it, because he doesn’t like the way she seems to be placing everyone wherever she wants them, including him. Like she’s in controlling of them, of him... No really, he loathes that feeling.

“Why?”

“Well isn’t it obvious... they need the help.”

“Says who? You. Why can’t you just leave them alone? Things will work out.” Jughead is a firm believer in that, he has seen Betty and Archie pine after each other for years. He knows deep down they will find a way. It’s Archie and Betty, no one can mess up with that, not even _her_.

“I care about them both okay?” abruptly admits Veronica. “Yes... Despite what you think, I do care, okay? And they do need the help or they’re going to miss out and regret it all their life.”

“Yeah cause you know a thing or two about regrets right ? Don’t answer that. And you don’t fool me Lodge, you’re not doing this because you care, you’re just trying to make everyone forget the fact that you were kissing Archie not so long ago.”

That’s a low blow, he knows it, she knows it and judging by the look on Veronica’s face, she wasn’t expecting it. Not that Jughead cares about hurting Veronica Lodge or not.

“I don’t care what you think about me, just don’t come and that’s it.” orders the brunette.

“Oh so now you’re just ordering me around?”

“Yeah well the explanation seems to be a little bit thick for you Jones, so I’m making it simpler, think you can manage?”

“And you think you can stop being so conceited for two damn seconds?”

“Oh trust me Jones, you have no clue about what I can do.”

“Oh shall we find out?’

_“Guys... what’s going on?”_

Good old Archie brings them back to reality once more. Enough for Jughead to suddenly realise that he is standing really close to the Lodge, so close in fact that he can count how many eyelashes she has, see the lipstick on her lips and her pearl necklace up close. And he is screaming at her face and Veronica’s screaming back. He finally turns to Archie, but Veronica answers a _nothing_ much faster than he does. And she’s also the one slamming the door of his locker and walking off.

“... Jughead... can you maybe, try to be nicer to Ronnie?” The question is an insult in itself and Jughead shrugs, heart still beating fast in his chest.

“She started it.”

And that she did.

 

—

 

No one is really surprised when Betty and Archie finally start dating and especially not Veronica. She has a proud smile on her face while the blond tells the tale of their first official date and Veronica can’t help but be happy for them.

And she _of course_ takes some of the credit because they did indeed need the push. Just a simple nudge in the right direction. Of course _someone_ doesn’t see it this way and she chooses to ignore the looming shadow of Jughead. Because he’s just so damn negative about everything, even about this two best friends in the entire world dating apparently. Too bad for him, Veronica thinks as she gives Betty and Archie their privacy, spending more time with Kevin and focusing on school.

That’s why she ends up in the library that fateful afternoon, where Jughead and her are about to have one of their dumb and very exhausting argument. Veronica doesn’t know what it is about Jughead Jones but someone needs to show him that his attitude is just not needed sometimes. Most of the times actually.

Veronica goes for one of her favorite book, one by Truman Capote, because her own copy got lost in the moving and she’s about to grab the book, when one hand snatches it from above, before she can do anything.

She turns around and she rolls her eyes, almost automatically, as she spots the beanie and the washed faded jeans.

“ _Jughead_.”

“ _Veronica_.”

Both tone are dry and instead of letting it go, Veronica crosses her arms on her chest, foot tapping on the floor.

“Do you mind giving me that book, Jones. I kinda need it.” The brunette insists, already losing her composure.

“Hmmm... didn’t you see me grab it first? I do believe that’s how it works in a library, you grab a book and you borrow it, right ?” He comments dryly.

“You didn’t grab it. You took it before me, when you clearly saw that I was going for it.”

“Well that’s too bad now, isn’t it ?” Jughead has the audacity to smile, a snarky smile just for her and Veronica takes one step closer, invading Jughead’s space. They are so close in fact that she takes the opportunity to raise a finger at him and presses it against his chest. It doesn’t matter that Jughead is much taller than her and has to look down so their gazes can meet.

“Listen ... I know you don’t like me. Newsflash, I don’t like you either. But our friends are dating now and the least we can do is be civil to each other. So here’s the thing, I just need the book for a week or two and then you can have it for a whole month, understood?”

“Oh so you decide how it goes and I just have to nod in agreement. You can’t buy me out Lodge, your little mind trick doesn’t work on me.”

It’s Veronica’s turn to smile, as she eyes him up and dow. “Trust me _Jones_ , if I was tricking you, you wouldn’t notice until I would _want_ you to notice. We don’t play in the same categories... Now hand me the damn book.”

“Hell no.”

And it’s so stupid really, they are so close, the book is right in Jughead’s hand and despite both of their heated look and hatred for each other, they are still whispering because they know where they are. The library. A sacred place for the both of them.

What Veronica does next makes absolutely no sense, she just takes advantage of the heels she’s always wearing, Manolo today thank you for asking, and steps loudly and hardly on one of Jughead’s foot and goes in to grab the book. It does take him by surprise and lets it a loud “ _Are_ you for real?” and does his best, half bent to keep the book away from her. The scene is ridiculous now, they actually get physical, pulling, grabbing and scratching like kids actually do.

By the time someone reaches them, they are loudly insulting each other, Veronica has managed to get his trusted beanie on the floor and she’s pulling his hair in the most uncomfortable way, while he keeps her hands out of reach, trying to push her away.

“.... What in it the...” whispers the teacher who finds them. “Both of you... out, right now, and you’re getting detention. For a week.”

And it’s enough to make them snap back to reality and go they separate ways.

 

—

 

After the “library incident”, as Archie calls it, being cute and even making air quote with his fingers each time, they avoid each other.

_It’s for the best_ , declares Veronica as she suddenly eats lunch with Cheryl and her amy of Vixens, only meeting Archie and Betty at Pop’s to share a burger.

_Trust me, it’s better this way_ , claims Jughead, before putting his earphones deep inside his ears. He appears once a while on the Andrews’ doorstep and shares a pizza with the blond and the ginger on the couch.

But because Riverdale is Riverdale, they are bound to cross path again. Polly does reappear, after an intensive search and questioning, Jughead and Betty manage to track her down to the Sisters of Quiet Mercy. Only to have the Cooper escapes later on, Betty finds her big sister once again and Veronica offers her penthouse as a safe haven.

That’s how Jughead finds himself eating _canapés_ in the Lodges’ living room because he’s been invited to the baby shower. Despite the drama brought on by Alice Cooper, the atmosphere is nice and he can clearly see that it’s what Polly needed. She’s beaming, between the Blossoms and Betty whose has been holding Archie’s hand the entire evening.

It’s all well and good and it’s all thanks to Veronica.

The night would be even better if Jughead could find some decent food. He sighs, clearly not needed in the living room and there are a lot of people for his personal licking so he tries to find the kitchen. To fill his stomach and eventually leave. But the flat is big, bigger than anything he ever lived in and without even realising it, he ends up in Veronica’s bedroom. It could be anyone’s bedroom he tells himself, but the pearl necklace and the straight skirt on the bed don’t lie.

“Jughead?”

He turns around, facing Veronica herself, the brunette in a blue dress, an hesitant look on her face.

“I wasn’t snooping.” Jughead blurts out the words quickly. “I got lost looking for the kitchen.”

“Oh okay... the kitchen is that way, follow me.”

Jughead does follow her in an awkward silence. The previous tension surrounding Veronica is still there but he doesn't want to fight. He doesn’t have it in him and clearly that’s not what is needed right now. Maybe Veronica can sense it and that’s maybe why this is suddenly so awkward.

“Thank you. I was... still hungry I guess, not a lot of food to go around here.” mumbles Jughead, trying to find a safe topic of conversation.

“I think I have some cupcakes left in the fridge.” Veronica goes look for the baked goods and there is another silence, a few minutes later she pushes a plate with two cupcakes on it in his direction, handing him a fork.

“... Thank you.”

He decides to ignore the awkwardness he can still feel in the air. Or the fact that they haven’t been this civil to each other... _ever_. This is the first time that they have an actual... _what_? Conversation. And it’s not an actual one. Jughead just shrugs and starts shoving food into his mouth because at least, he’s good at that. Veronica nods, gives him a weird look because she’s as lost as him and heads out. Who know how long this is going to last? Maybe something is going to break in the next ten seconds.

“It’s really nice what you’re doing for the Coopers.”

Another flow of words that Jughead can’t seem to be able to stop. He’s not even sure Veronica heard him before she turns around, one eyebrow raised for him.

“Hmm... thank you I guess?” She is still on the fence, like she’s expecting the other shoe to drop. Jughead sighs, finally swallows his bite and eyes Veronica for a long minute. _Really_ look at her and sees past his assumptions and own pride. Maybe she’s not _that_ bad.

“I’m just saying... you’ve been really helpful, with Betty, Archie and now Polly. So yeah...” Jughead trails off, not knowing where he’s going with that sentence.

“Well I do care, and Betty has been a good friend to me since day one. And Polly don’t deserve half the stuff happening to her, with this pregnancy, Jason being dead... It’s normal I guess.” confesses Veronica.

“Yeah.”

Jughead nods this time, gives her a small smile and goes back to his plate. Next time he looks up, Veronica is gone.

Maybe she’s not _that_ bad.

 

—

 

They _tolerate_ each other now.

There is no other word for it as Veronica puts it simply when Betty notices the sudden change in both of their attitudes. It’s no longer a torture for the four friends to meet at Pop’s and the atmosphere is _actually_ bearable. They keep their discussion to the bare minimum, but at least, Veronica doesn’t have to worry about an insult coming her way and the same goes for Jughead.

Plus, they have bigger issues to deal with.

All hell seem to break loose as revelations are made about Jason’s ongoing murder investigation. Veronica has to worry about her own name but turns out, it’s Jughead’s who should be the one to do so.

The last nail in the coffin is F.P’s arrestation and the fact that he actually confesses and admits that he _did_ kill Jason Blossom.

The whole thing is a mess, the own town is buzzing and Veronica can’t catch any sleep, she’s almost glad when she hears her phone ringing, Betty’s name on the screen.

“Hey... tell me you can’t sleep either?”

“Not really V. But that’s now why I called...” There is concerned in her voice and it’s enough to have Veronica straighten up in her bed, ready for any kind of action.

“Then what is it? Are you okay? Is it something with Polly or your mum or...”

“No we’re fine, Arch is okay. It’s just we are worried, we can’t find Jughead....”

“What do you mean you _can’t_ find Jughead?”

No they’re not exactly friends but his world has been shaken upside down in the last few days and Veronica knows the feeling, she’s been in those uncomfortable shoes a few months ago.

“We are looking for him but it’s just me and Archie and...”

“Okay let me know what I can do B.”

Betty gives her a list of Jughead’s usual hiding spots and Veronica quickly changes, ignores her mother’s attempts at stopping her and goes out into the night. The first stop is Pop’s, she checks their booth, asks the evening waitress if she did see him but _nothing_. She then checks the drive-in but the place is completely deserted.

“Damn it Jones... where are you?”

The last place on Betty’s list is the Jones’ old tree house. Veronica’s driver has problem identifying the precise location, but eventually she makes it. Right into the night, wind whistling into the branches... Nothing looks inviting but Veronica takes a deep breath and steps out of the car.

“Jughead ? _Jughead_?”

Her own voice echoes against the trees and she’s about to go back, call Betty, when she notices the wooden board into a particular tree. It’s not a tree house, it’s more of a tree mess but the brunette is pretty sure she can spot a figure up there. “Damn it Jones.” Veronica does it, she climbs the shaky ladder, in her heels, praying to all the gods she does not fall.

“Jughead?”

“... It was supposed to be no girls allowed, well except Betty.” His voice is so distant and so far but he’s here. Veronica sighs and finally climbs into the tree house, activating the flashlight on her phone. Jughead growls, she notices he’s all curled up in one corner, wearing a jacket too big for him, head resting against his backpack.

“Jughead... I... we were all worried, damn it you can’t disappear like that.” Veronica whispers the words before she sits right next to him. She quickly text Betty a simple “Found him.” and turns to him. He’s in bad shape, it would be hard not to notice that he cried and that he probably hasn’t eaten. He seems cold, his entire figure curled, eyes staring into the distance.

“Well apparently I can. It’s not like I have an actual reason to stay in Riverdale Veronica... My mum and my sister bounce long ago because they knew there was no saving my dad... turns out they were right.” He sounds so defeated, so done and that’s sound so un-Jughead that Veronica points the flashlight directly at his face, frowning.

“So _what_ ? What was the big plan Jones? Leave without saying goodbye? Ditch your best friend? You think Archie wouldn’t have dragged you back to Riverdale himself? You think Betty would have been okay? And what about _me_.... who am I supposed to argue with _hmm_?”

The last comment does at least make him chuckle, lightly, which Veronica consider a small victory.

“You can’t give up Jughead. I don’t know your father that well, but I know you, you were so determined to find Jason’s murderer...”

“And we found him.”

“Come on Jughead... you know you dad, do you really think he did it?”

At the question, Jughead looks Veronica straight into the eyes, considering all his options. Veronica just stares back, hoping he can see that this doesn’t make sense. And she knows a lot about dads in prison, she watched her own getting handcuffed by the federal police, and deep down, she knew Hiram was guilty.

After a long minute, Jughead finally sits up.

“So Lodge... what’s the plan?”

“Well we’re going to get out of here for starters, and get some food in you, and Jughead? We’ll figure something out, I promise.” She reaches for his hand at those words and she intertwins their fingers together, squeezing hard.

“... Okay.” whispers Jughead, squeezing back.

 

—

 

And once Veronica Lodge makes a promise, you can be certain she is going to make everything in her power to make that promise come true.

So they do figure it out, the truth is even more awful than what they could imagine and when Clifford Blossom is revealed to be the murderer... everything should be over. But it’s not, Clifford kills himself and F.P is still behind bars.

“I’m not dropping this.” claims Veronica as her and Jughead meet in their booth at Pop’s. F.P is still guilty in the eyes of the law however the brunette is full of resources and Jughead’s the first one surprised when she appears with helpful juridical books and everything out of lawyer’s fantasy.

“Where did you get _those_?” asks Jughead, already going through the pages, half sipping his dark chocolate milkshake.

“Well... I still had those from my dad’s case, when my mother wanted to make the whole thing public. Let’s say, it wasn’t worth it, but those can help right?”

Veronica’s smile is an hopeful one at the other side of the table and Jughead can not help but micmic her expression. Those are indeed helpful and even with the joke of a lawyer that F.P ends up being with, Veronica and Jughead are not too far to whisper legal advice into his ears and actually be F.P’s defense team.

All should be well and good and they should be ready to move on, but reality strikes again as Fred Andrews gets shot. Veronica and Jughead’s are at the mayor’s office, hoping to get some help on F.P’s case when they receive a panicked call from Betty herself. Sobs and half screams come from the other side of the line and they rush to the hospital, on Jughead’s bike, Veronica’s arms well circled around his waist.

“Oh my god Betty... where is he, are you guys okay?” asks Veronica as she spots the familiar ponytail, Jughead right behind her.

The four friends hug for what seems like a long minute. All of them pretend not to notice Betty’s tears or the blood all over Archie’s clothes. It’s too crazy to be real and when Archie starts speaking, he does nothing but confirm the awful truth.

“I just... I need to see him.”

“It’s gonna be okay Arch, I promise.”

Betty and Archie find each other into another embrace and Veronica can not help but reach for Jughead’s hand and squeezes it hard. The news spread out quickly and the whole town seems to be rushing into the small waiting room. Veronica ignores her own mother and remains seated next to Jughead, exchanging meaningful glances with him as his foot his tapping nervously against the floor.

“I can’t stay here... I need to do something.” whispers Veronica, only for him.  

“We promised Betty we will wait here while Archie get cleaned up remember?”

“I know but... there has to be _something_ that can be done... what if we’re waiting and Mr Andrews just....” Veronica can’t say it, the words get stuck in her throat and Jughead nods, he has the same sad expression on his face. One of his hands goes to rest against her knee, stroking the skin right there. The motion is soothing enough to calm the brunette and she takes a deep breath, focusing on Jughead.

Archie and Betty appear again and Veronica is glad when Betty send them looking for Fred’s wallet.

“We got this.” claims Veronica and she basically drags Jughead’s out of the hospital. They head towards Pop’s. The place does feel dreadful and Pop himself is still here, ready to tell them his version of what happened. When he asks them if they’re hungry Veronica replies automatically “god no” while Jughead is already mouthing a “yes”. That’s how they end up sitting down at the counter, Veronica watching Jughead take a huge bite of his burger.

“Your appetite is indeed legendary Jones... I don't know how you do it...”

“Well... I’m always hungry yeah. In times of crisis, some people lose their appetite. But me? Mine increases tenfold.” He announces with a proud smile and Veronica rolls her eyes at him.

“Then _enjoy_. I haven’t been able to eat properly for days...” reveals Veronica after a sigh.

“Something on your mind?” Jughead ponders while studying the brunette, for all the time they have started spending together, they are mainly focused on him and his dad. He does appreciate Veronica’s help, he knows he would never be able to repay her for everything she’s doing but yeah... not it’s clearer than ever, they _are_ friends.

She cares about him and he cares about her.

“... Maybe now is not the time to talk about me.” Veronica brushes it off quickly. “Just eat okay? It’s nothing.”

“Come on Lodge, we both know you can lie better than that.” Jughead abandons his burger on his plate, whips his mouth and turns to Veronica. She has his full attention and she knows it, she knows he’s not going to judge her this time, they seem to be way past that.

“It's just... my mother told me a few days ago, my dad... is coming back.  And he’s coming here. To Riverdale, to live with us, like before. Like everything is forgiven and we’re good.” Veronica adds the last comment with a dry smile, her right hand finds her trusted pearl necklace and she plays with it for a few seconds. “I don’t think I can do it like before, I’ve changed and I don’t want to go back to being old Veronica, but my dad, I’m pretty sure he’s going to see to it.”

“Then don’t.” Jughead’s reply is automatic. “Look... I don’t know your dad, or the girl you used to be. I only know the one Veronica Lodge, and last time I checked, no one, and I do mean, _no one_ could tell you what to do... Just talk to him and tell him straight that this is your life and he’s not screwing that this time around.”

His tone sounds so sure and determined, so much that Veronica is smiling by the time he’s finished. She nods, smiling brightly.

“When did you become so wise, Jones?”

“Oh I _always_ was, you are listening now that’s all.”

He’s laughing when she’s punching his arm lightly and he goes back to his food, eating with a soft smile. They are reminded of their first mission by the owner but the wallet is nowhere to be found, instead Pop offers to make some burgers and fries for the whole town waiting for Fred to get better.

“That’s a good idea, I’m pretty sure everyone in that hospital is starving.” Jughead offers to help with the grill and he turns to Veronica to tell her he’s about to do so. That’s before the brunette pulls him into a hug, whispering a thank you. Jughead is tense for a few seconds but eventually, his arms circle Veronica’s frame and he holds her against him.

“It’s going to be okay Lodge, Andrews are tough.” Jughead whispers the words but doesn’t let go. The embrace is nice and he doesn’t know it but Veronica feels the same, as she is listening to his heart beat inside his chest.

“Guess I’m gonna have to trust you on this one.”

“I guess you do.”

 

—

 

Mr Andrews does make it, proving Jughead right. And even though he is more than happy for Archie and the man he consider like a second father, they don’t seem to find a moment to celebrate.

Veronica was actually right to worry about her own dad coming back in town, Jughead doesn’t get to meet Hiram yet but he’s here for the brunette, he doesn’t hesitate to pick her up from her penthouse  every morning and they ride to school on his bike and to the state’s jail where his father is still waiting for his own sentencing.

The lawyer F.P has been given is nothing but a joke and that afternoon when they step inside the interrogation room, both Jughead and Veronica can feel that the atmosphere is tense.

“What the hell is going on... Why did you start without us?” Jughead’s tone is menacing enough, Veronica close to him, the brunette keeping an eye on the whole situation. F.P sighs, he clearly didn’t want Jughead or Veronica here for this.

“Because it’s time I face my mistakes boy... “ F.P then turns to Veronica and offers her a tired smile. “Look I appreciate all the help and everything you’ve been doing for Jughead and I over the past few weeks...”

“It’s nothing Mr Jones.” quickly replies Veronica. She seems to notice that he’s trying to change the subject, both Jones are easy to read after so much time spent with them, so she turns to his lawyer. “Did you actually find a solution to get your client out of this mess?”

“It’s the best thing we could hope for... this plea deal, I think you should take it.”

The lawyer pushes some paperwork toward F.P, the papers never reach him however because Jughead slams his fist on the table, anger visible on his face.

“Yeah, we don’t take no deal. Tell me how many years he will be facing if he does say yes.”

“Jughead stay out of this.” pleads F.P, his tone growing louder by the minute.

“It is a really good deal considering... _everything_.” stammers the lawyer.

Jughead slams his fist on the table once more and Veronica can say with absolute certainty she’s never seen him that angry.

“How. Many. Damn. Years?” Jughead’s voice is louder than the rest of the chatter and his gaze so intense that Veronica is not surprised to see the lawyer crack. She’s hanging by his lips as well, waiting for a big number. Maybe five years, or ten...

“Twenty five... twenty five years.”

The silence that follows is one of the worst as the information sink in. Veronica feels her own heart race into her chest, a voice roaring _no_ inside of her, she doesn’t even have time to react fast enough because next thing she knows, Jughead is slamming the door with his all weight and leaving the room.

“I... I have to. I have to go after him. We’ll find a way Mr Jones, I swear.” The brunette does her best to throw a smile at F.P and she goes after Jughead, who's already far thanks to his impossibly long legs. Veronica finds him outside, trying to start his bike and she sees him fail and throw his helmet on the ground.

“Jughead... wait!” He turns to her at his name and despite the distance, Veronica can still see and read everything on his face. She can see that the anger is fading to be replaced by something else. Something hurt and something broken.

“Don’t Lodge, okay, just _don’t_.”

A few weeks ago, that tone would have been enough to piss off Veronica and she would have done absolutely nothing but watch him walk away. Not today. She does follow him as every step seems to cost him a lot and when Jughead finally stops, he cracks down. His shoulders are shaky and his knees seems to be ready to give up as he sobs loudly.

That’s enough for Veronica to run up to him and pull him closer to her. She wraps her arms around his whole body and squeezes tight, head buried deep in his denim jacket, right between his shoulder blades. Neither of them talk, Jughead cries for what feels like minutes and Veronica keeps holding him tighter and tighter.

“God this is so fucked up...” Jughead finally whispers, moments later. “It’s like my mum knew something like that would happen, so she took Jellybean away... she fucking knew. And now he’s going to go for jail for a fucking lifetime.”

“No he won’t. I won’t let that happen. I got you Jughead Jones, I do.” Veronica nods at those words, she knows that she’s not letting go of Jughead, not now or ever. She feels it when he takes a deep breath and she is relieved when Jughead’s hands find hers. He doesn’t push her away but simply leans on into this embrace.

“You don’t have to Veronica.”

“I know... But I want to. I mean it, I got you.”

And really, right now, that’s a really comforting thought.

 

—

 

They do find a way. Well, Veronica _does_. She uses her dad’s connexions to get in touch with an actual lawyer, and the solution’s name is Blossom. Apparently, if they can get the family to pardon F.P for his crime, the sentence could be reduced and even voided.

Jughead is more than reluctant to contact the Blossoms but Veronica basically drags him to their new home, heels clapping on the pavement and a resolute expression on her face. And of course the conversation goes badly, until Veronica asks to speak to Cheryl privately, Jughead behind her whispering a “this is a bad idea.”

“Look Cheryl, I’m not going to lie, I won’t take no for an answer. But I also understand that you went through a lot. I’m pretty sure you’d like to move on and well... the Jones would like to do that as well.” Cheryl crosses her arms on her chest at those words and with one simple nod of her head, she invites Veronica to continue.

“So forget them, I’m talking to you, a Lodge to a Blossom. We both know the game, you do this thing for me and I’ll be in your debt.”

“Meaning I can call in a favor?” immediately asks Cheryl, interested.

Veronica throws her a knowing smile, not losing sight of what she wants. “Yes dear Cheryl, it means you can call in a favor, of any nature, at any time, and I won’t be able to refuse you. And I’m a Lodge, don’t forget, I can get you _anything_.”

There is a pause there, the red hair is staring at Veronica, like she’s expecting the worst, but finally she smiles, extending an hand towards Veronica. “Well I do believe I can agree to those terms, but be warned Veronica, it might cost you a lot.”

“Oh Cheryl... It’s time you learned, I can handle a lot.” Veronica’s tone is smooth and she shakes Cheryl’s hand quickly before they leave.

Jughead is still too stunned by the exchange to say anything, he just wraps one arm over Veronica’s shoulder and pulls her close as they are making their way to his bike.

“So there’s that.” announces Veronica.

“You keep surprising me... you didn’t have to put yourself or your family on the line like that.”

“Oh trust me Jughead, I know Cheryl, I’ve been Cheryl in a way... nothing she can ask can be that bad, I’ll be ready.” Veronica sighs, leaning against him.

“And I’ll be there, helping.”

“Of course you will. It kinda was implied Jones.” He chuckles lightly at that.

Next thing Jughead knows, he’s in court, sitting down next to Veronica. They are watching Cheryl give a pretty good performance, exempting F.P of any crime and putting more blame on her own father. It seems to convince the judge, he does agree to revisit F.P’s sentence in the next few weeks, meaning he could get out of jail eventually. Jughead immediately stands up and hugs his father, feeling relieved for the first time in months because there is an actual way out. The two Jones hugs for what feels like minutes and as F.P is being sent back to his cell, Jughead can actually breath and he turns to Veronica.

“You... _you_ did this... I...”

There are no words and he’s so happy to see that Veronica is beaming as well, it does feel like a win, and it’s been so long since he felt like that. He pulls her into a hug, even lift her from the floor and feel her giggle against him.

“No we did this Jughead, we did... god put me down Jones!” Veronica is still laughing as he puts her down, both of her arms wrapped around his neck. Jughead only sees her and her proud smile, and that pearl necklace... While Veronica sees him smiling, actually smiling and not smirking for the first times in months. Maybe they are a bit drunk on excitement, maybe it’s their sudden proximity but Jughead does end up staring at her lips, wondering if it would be okay to kiss her... to kiss his... friend? Best friend? Confident? _His Veronica_? That seems to be the right word.

She does notice the sudden change and the look on his face and something tighten in her stomach, she would be lying if she said she didn’t notice all of those long pauses and those touches, _his touches_ , small and subtle and yet... maybe they could kiss now.

The moment does end however when they are informed that they have to move. They are both startled and they eventually break their embrace, Veronica is slightly blushing, which never does happen, and Jughead clears his throat.

“We should probably...”

“Go? Yes, we have to meet Betty and everyone at Pop’s, remember?”

With all of that, it has been easy to forget the blond and her mission to save the restaurant, abandoned since Fred has been shot in it. But leave it to Betty Cooper to rally the whole town to a good cause.

“Yeah I have to go change I... I’ll meet you there, right?” asks Veronica.

Jughead nods slowly, still staring at her while they leave the courtroom. He’s about to ask her if she needs a ride, he’s interrupted when Veronica leans into his space and goes on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his cheek.

“See you in a few hours.”

Those hours do drag on. And Veronica ignores Betty’s questions about why she is acting so strange. She does tell her about their small victory in court and Betty is more than proud and happy for the Jones.

They do make it to Pop’s together, dressed in their waitresses uniform. Betty informs her that Archie will be swinging by later and Veronica does grab a tray and makes herself useful. A few customers rushes in and before she realises it, she’s taking orders.

“I’m gonna need a chocolate milkshake and one cheeseburger for table 2, please.”

“Coming right up.” It’s Jughead’s voice coming out of the kitchen and he throws her a wink and goes back to the grill. Veronica wants to ask him if he has been there the whole time, why he didn’t tell her so she could... so she could _what_... The brunette does her best to keep her focus and she takes care of the customers. By the time she’s done with her last table, Jughead’s leaning against the counter, looking very sharp in a complete white uniform, apron, hat and everything. There’s just one misstep.

“Your bowtie is all wrong Jones.” announces Veronica. And then they are close again as she’s fixing the not for him. Jughead doesn’t say anything, he’s still smiling down at her. It does feel nice, to be here, with her, like everything is back to normal.

“There you go.” Veronica is about to say that they should go check on Betty and Archie, they should do anything really, anything that’s not being so close to standing next to each other however she’s interrupted.

“I’m going to need your help with something at the back.” reveal Jughead, a serious expression on his features.

“Hmm... okay?”

He leads the way to the busy stockroom, in fact there’s only room to walk past and grab something else, not much. Which is why Veronica has to stand so close to him. That’s what she keeps telling herself, for about two seconds, until Jughead’s hands find her hips, and he pulls her entire frame against his.

Just like that, the air becomes hotter, because it’s her, because it’s him, because suddenly her hands are against his chest. And then there’s this look, on Jughead’s face, on her face, because there are no more distractions. No more fighting. No more murder to solve, no case.

Just Jughead and Veronica.

She doesn’t know who kisses the other first, but their mouths find each other, hesitant at first, just a simple and gentle press. It quickly becomes a kiss, a slow one as they are exploring each other’s mouth, tasting each other’s tongue for the first time. Jughead can not get enough of her taste and his hands shift from her hips to her face, to cup her cheeks and hold her just right there. Veronica’s hands are busy as well, pulling his apron to bring him closer. Maybe that’s how she ends up pressed against some boxes, it should be uncomfortable but it’s not, not when he’s kissing her like that.

 

—

 

“So... where are you and Jughead sneaking off to this time? It’s okay V., you can tell me, I won’t tell a soul I swear.”

...

“Hey, Jug, I know we haven’t got time to catch up lately... but you and Ronnie... is this true? After all that fighting I’m surprised.”

...

“Veronica _mi hija_ , we’ve barely seen you lately... where are you running off to so early?”

...

“And how’s she Jughead? ... Well I’m talking about the girl that got you smiling like that, I’m assuming it is Veronica Lodge right?”

 

—

 

In the end, the first person they do tell is not one of their closest friends. Not even their parents. Veronica does find the time to sneak into South Side High, first of all because she’s worried about Jughead and finally, because he can’t run a newspaper without a proper coffee machine, so she’s bringing him one.

And Jughead does say thank you, and tells her that she’s overdone it because it is probably the most expensive thing in this school now. That and her shoes. He’s teasing her of course and she takes the bait, apparently talking about Veronica Lodge’s shoes is not to be done lightly, so he has to pull her for a kiss. A kiss become two, because it’s always intense like that and when the door opens, they barely notice it.

Toni has to clear her throat and they break their embrace with guilty smiles on their face.

“So... your girlfriend I assume? She’s exactly like I pictured.” are the first words Toni says to Veronica who eyes Jughead up and down, smiling.

Because they never put what they are in words, they just kept being Veronica and Jughead. But Jughead just shrugs, wraps both arms around Veronica, smiling as well.

“Yes... She’s my girlfriend.”

And that’s how they settle that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
